My Own Imprint
by HeIsMyRon
Summary: I found someone to love. He has found me to love. It's hard to believe that with all that I've been through, I finally get to have something good. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leah's POV

I've always loved running. As far back as I can remember I loved the feel of the wind in my hair as I ran. Even my mother told me that I ran first and walked second. Running always makes me feel free and I can always clear my head of unwanted images and thoughts. Right now, I'm a wolf running to the far edge of the Washington border a little south of La Push. I come to this cliff when I feel upset and need to have some deep and personal thoughts. For some strange reason I've been drawn to this cliff for the past couple of weeks. As I come to the edge of the cliff I stop and shift back into my human self. No one is around, so I forget my clothes tied around my ankle and lay back on the grassy cliff. I love the feel of the ocean breeze on my naked body. Just as I'm enjoying the moment of being totally alone, depressing thoughts start to enter my mind. Thoughts of love…imprinting…Sam and Emily.

I still can't believe after all these years I still get upset when I see Sam and Emily together. Why can't I just MOVE ON!! I should be happy for them just like everyone else. I don't think I'm jealous of Emily anymore, I just think I'm jealous of people who have found true love. Imprinting… What a curse!!!

The legends say that werewolves imprint. WHY CAN'T I? Am I destined to be alone forever?? Billy seems to think that female werewolves will never be able to imprint because our bodies can't change. The main purpose of imprinting is to insure heirs to the wolfpack. Obviously something I can't do. Sam, Quil, Paul, Jacob, and Jared have all imprinted and pretty soon everyone else in the pack will…except me.

As I am drifting deeper into my thoughts, my wolf senses take over and I hear wolf footsteps approaching. I hear deep breaths and know that it is Jacob approaching quickly in his wolf form. I quickly put on my clothes before he sees me and about a half a minute later I stop hearing wolf footsteps and see him emerge from the woods as a human dressed in sweatpants. He smiles at me kindly.

"Hey, Leah." He steps closer to me and I can smell the disgusting smell of bloodsucker on him.

"Still hanging out with those bloodsuckers, huh?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

He chuckled. "Of course."

All of a sudden his expression became very serious and he said, "Leah, why are you here again? You've been coming to this cliff almost every day for the past two weeks. What's wrong?"

I turned back towards the ocean and said nothing.

He looked at me for a long while and sighed. "Leah, I know you miss your dad and I know how upset you are about everything happening with the pack. I just want you to know that you can talk to me if you need to."

He came towards me and gave me a brotherly hug.

I stepped away and gazed across the ocean before speaking.

"I don't know, Jacob. For some odd reason I've just been drawn to this place. Every time I need to clear my head I come here. There's just something about being in this area that makes me feel calm and collected. Stupid, huh?"

He just looked at me sadly. Since him and the other werewolves can hear my thoughts when I'm in wolf form, they know of my sadness for my dad, Sam and not being able to imprint. They all know how much I wish to find someone of my own to love. They all know my being a bitch isn't really deep.

"Sam sent you here. Didn't he?" I asked accusingly.

He sighed. "To be completely honest…yeah. He sent me here to find you. He's been really worried about you these past couple of weeks and he doesn't completely understand why you keep coming down here".

"'Completely understand'?" I asked skeptically.

"Sam thinks he knows why you've been so drawn to this place and it concerns him."

"Ok, Jacob. Why does Sam think I'm drawn to this place?" I asked sarcastically.

Jacob is not at all phased by my sarcasm. He looks at me seriously and says, "Well for one, you feel really 'calm and collected' when you're here. Two, you can't seem to stay away from this place for very long. Three, you're so much happier when you're here. Right?"

"Yeah, I am." I said slowly. "What is Sam thinking exactly?"

"Leah, don't you get it?"

I turned to him sharply. I already knew what he was going to say, but I wasn't ready to hear it.

"Sam thinks your imprint is living somewhere in this area."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!! Thanks for the reviews!! I hope you are liking my story so far!! Let me know what y'all think!!

Gene's POV

_The Previous Day_

I cannot get over how beautiful she is. Every time I gaze upon her, my breath is caught and I feel like the luckiest man. Even after 2 years of knowing and living with her I still can never get over her beauty and I love her more everyday. As I sit on a rock gazing at her while she bathes in the pond, I know that I have found my soul mate. Her long, dark brown hair and pale naked skin glistens when she emerges from the pond and walks towards me. I am the luckiest man.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks softly.

"You." I reply.

She smiles at me and leans down to kiss my lips. I have never felt anything so soft and I wrap my arms around her and bring her down to my lap. We continue kissing and caressing for several more minutes. I draw her away from my body and gaze into her crimson, red eyes.

"I love you, Grace."

She smiles at me and kisses me again. She leans down and whispers in my ear, "I love you more than you will ever know."

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

She nods and we both stand to leave. While she dresses, I draw out the map and look to see which direction we need to go. Lately we have been staying near the edge of the Washington border. There were plenty of people living around here for us to feed off of. Most were hermits living in random places around this area.

After studying the map for several more minutes, I realize that our next stop will be in a little town called La Push. "Hopefully this town is populated enough that we will be able to blend in easily." I thought to myself. I then feel Grace's arms wrap around me from behind.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I respond while turning her in my arms to bring her up for a kiss. She respond by wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What's our next stop?" she asks.

"A town called La Push. According to the map it's an Indian reservation. We should be fine."

She nods and we both start collecting our meager things. As we started running towards La Push, I felt this pull in my chest. I can't even describe what kind of feeling it was. It's like the closer we got to La Push, the stronger the pull was. I stopped running immediately. Grace stopped running and ran back towards where I was.

"Gene!! What's wrong?" she asks in a very concerned voice.

"I don't know. I feel this ache in my chest. I have no idea what's wrong."

"Should we stop?"

"No. We need to keep going. I don't know why, but we just need to get there. I think it will be better once we are there." I respond.

Grace gives me a very confused look. She then takes my hand and we continue running towards La Push.

Leah's POV

"Are you completely insane?" I growled. "The whole pack knows that I can't imprint!!"

"It isn't definite that you can't imprint, Leah. Why else are you so drawn to being here? Remember when Bella was pregnant? As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stay away from the Cullen house. It was because Nessie was there and I had to be near her."

"This isn't the same thing!!!" I shouted and then I fled. As I was running away from the cliff I tore of my dress and shifted back into my wolf form. While running through the forest, I felt that familiar tug in my chest pulling me back to the cliff. I just ignored it and kept running.

What Jacob said couldn't be true. I should never allow myself to get my hopes up over something like this. It's true that I don't know why I am so drawn to this area, but I'm not going to let anyone put false hopes in my head.

As I running back to La Push, I heard someone running towards me and I knew instantly it was Seth.

_Hey._ He said

_What do you want, Seth?_ I asked angrily.

_Just came to see why my sister is having raging thoughts in her head about her imprint._

I growled and lunged at him. I hate how he can hear my thoughts. He was too quick for me and dodged my attack. He is getting too fast for his own good.

_Leave me alone, brat._

_Aww…come on, Leah. Tell me what's wrong._

I ignored him and kept running

I ran as fast as my four legs could carry me back to my house. Although I am the only girl in the pack, I am the fastest by far. No one can catch me. As soon as I'm back to my house I climb through my open window and change back into my human form. I then grab my robe and head straight for the shower. Thoughts of what Jacob had said earlier entered my mind. I start to wonder if what he said is true. Could I really have an imprint? Does he really exist? I shake my head at my own stupid thoughts and finish up showering.

I put on some clothes and go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. As I was heating up leftovers the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answer gloomy.

"Hey, Leah. It's Jake. I know you're still upset about what happened earlier, but I really need you to do something for me."

"Why would I do anything for you?" I respond angrily.

"Because I'm alpha." He responds smugly.

"Fine!! What is it?"

"I know this is last minute, but the Cullens and I are going up to Alaska this weekend. They were wondering if you would house sit for them?"

"Hell no!!! I can barely stand being in Forks with those leeches, let alone stay at their house. Why can't Seth do it?"

"Because I have him patrolling La Push with Sam's pack this weekend. Will you please just do it?"

"Fine" I snarled. Then I hung up.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this for him. What has he ever done for me? I'm always the pack member that is stuck with the bitch work.

I decided to get a jump start on packing my things. As I head upstairs to pack, I start to feel a familiar pull in my chest. It's the pull that has been leading me to the cliff. Only this time it's not as strong. I ignore it and continue to pack.

After I'm done packing, I look at the clock and realize that it's almost midnight. I undress and climb into bed with thoughts of imprinting and what Jacob said earlier. I fall asleep and I start to dream of a strange man with dark brown hair and skin that's so pale it glows. He is absolutely beautiful. He starts walking towards me and my breath catches. He then wraps one arm around my waist and brings me to his body. It feels cold.


End file.
